


Silence in the Library

by non_canonical



Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Genre: 1950s, M/M, Orsha, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_canonical/pseuds/non_canonical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutler wants to do some research.  Hal has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> _Being Human_ belongs to Toby Whithouse and the BBC.

The Battle of Orsha: 8th September, 1514.  Lithuania and Poland versus the Grand duchy of Moscow.  Konstanty Ostrogski; Ivan Chelyadnin; Dubrovno.  People and places that Cutler's never heard of – and he doesn't really want to hear about them now.  He skips ahead.  The primary source for the battle is in bloody Latin, and while Cutler knows his _habeas corpus_ from his _mens rea_ , that's about as far as it goes.  Thirty-five thousand men on the Lithuanian side, and a tedious dispute about the size of the Russian army.  Fifteen-thousand, or eighty – who cares? Cutler's only interested in one of the participants.

"Hal!"

"This is the last place I expected to see you, Cutler."

It's the last place that Cutler expected to see Hal, as well.  The man has enough books of his own – nice books, leather-bound – without needing any dog-eared copies from a library.  Which means that Hal isn't here for the books, but for Cutler.  Which means – well, he's not sure what it means, but it can't be good.  The librarian is glaring at them, and Cutler doesn't want any trouble.  But Hal looks cheerful – dangerously cheerful – and they should probably leave right now, before he gets any ideas into his head.

Hal sits down.  He peers at Cutler's book and it's embarrassing, being found delving into the man's past: kind of like being caught with his hand down his trousers.  Besides, Hal's ego doesn't need any more stroking; Cutler nonchalantly rests a hand over the incriminating page.  Too late: Hal's already seen it, and he isn't exactly smiling – now that Cutler thinks about it, maybe it's a bit of a touchy subject – and he snatches his fingers away just in time, as Hal slams the volume shut.

The sound echoes – which is odd, given all the books around them – and the librarian is staring at them again.  This time, she's coming over, tweedy outrage and a face that would even make Fergus pause.  

"Will you please be quiet?" she hisses.

Cutler feels Hal shift in his chair, and there's no way that Hal is going to put up with that.  But Cutler doesn't want this, doesn't want a scene, not here in the middle of a public library with the other readers turning to stare.  He grabs for Hal beneath the cover of the table, catches hold of his leg and presses down in a desperate attempt to hold the man in place.  Amazingly, Hal settles back into his seat.

"Sorry," Cutler says, and he sounds like he means it, which seems to placate the old girl.  "We won't be any more trouble."

"I'm afraid that I might," Hal purrs, when the dragon has retreated to her lair.  He leans closer and his breath tickles warmly into Cutler's ear.  "Unless you'd like to make me a better offer."

And Cutler's suddenly aware that his hand is resting on Hal's thigh.  Quite high up on Hal's thigh, in fact, and the man's legs are easing apart so that he could reach higher still.  If he wanted.  And he does want, he really, really does, but he's right in the middle of a public bloody library, and he already feels like there's a spotlight shining on the two of them.  And maybe a big neon sign above their heads.  But Cutler's never been good at saying no to Hal, not even when he's given the choice.

Cutler's hand inches higher, until it reaches Hal's fly.  He stops, glancing furtively around, but the librarian is busy with her hoard of filing cards, and no one else is looking.  Hal smirks: the bastard's enjoying this, enjoying Cutler's discomfort, but this game isn't entirely one-sided.  Cutler grapples with the buttons – Hal really ought to move with the times and swap to zips: much quicker to get into, although maybe not as quiet – and then he's in.

A quick rummage – cotton, wiry hair, and warm, soft flesh – and Cutler has Hal firmly in his hand.  Not too firmly: he starts out gentle, teasing, until Hal's cock begins to stir into life.  Cutler's is starting to take an interest, too, and he shifts strategically in his chair before things become uncomfortable.  The angle's a little awkward, so he turns and hunches forwards as though he's poring over his book.  Hal swells and thickens in his hand, and it's rare for Cutler to have him pliable like this.  He wants to enjoy it, to make it last, but the librarian is keeping an eye on them again, and he knows that he's on borrowed time.  

Cutler starts to stroke a little faster, feeling the skin begin to slip and slide over the firming flesh underneath.  Hal bites his cheek, but the slightest groan escapes him.  And when Cutler presses a finger to his lips, Hal's mouth brushes against it in a silent laugh.  Cutler's own erection is throbbing, but right now that's not as important as this, as reducing Hal to this: the pleasure, taut on Hal's face; the stuttering of his hips, as he curbs the urge to thrust; the sweat glistening on his top lip – and it's all that Cutler can do not to run his tongue across that salt-slick stubble.  Then Hal is tensing, and his fingers are biting into Cutler's knee – and, shit, there's going to be a mess.  Cutler fumbles in his pocket, and wraps a second, cotton-covered, hand around the first as Hal arches his back and spasms wetly into Cutler's handkerchief.

The clean-up is hasty, and Hal isn't going to be impressed, but Cutler's erection is becoming quite insistent and he's not going to sit there and wank himself off as well.  He lurches to his feet, and his raincoat is doing a pretty good job of covering his embarrassment, as he sets off gingerly for the door – and is grabbed, and spun, and of course it's Hal, pressing him back against the bookshelves with a grin.

"Not here," Cutler breathes, and then he gasps as Hal's palm rubs against him.

Suddenly, that zip fly doesn't seem like such a great idea – Cutler's learnt the painful way that you have to be careful near sensitive flesh – and he holds very, very still while Hal eases it down across his bulging crotch.  Then Hal is pulling him free, and wrapping nimble fingers around him, and Cutler opens his mouth to groan – only Hal is stuffing something into his mouth, and he can taste cotton and, god, that's the salty tang of Hal's come.  Cutler moans around the soggy fabric.  Hal's on his knees and he swallows Cutler's dick straight down, the whole fucking length of him in one hot, slick squeeze – no preamble, at all – and Cutler's eyelids flutter shut.

"I thought I told you two gentlemen –"

Cutler's eyes jolt open to see the librarian staring at them, mouth a gaping, frozen 'O'.  Cutler wants to push Hal away – wants to drive himself, impossibly, deeper – but Hal's got ideas of his own and the air is chilly on Cutler's glistening cock.

Hal smirks at the librarian; he smirks at Cutler.  "Now look what you've done," he says.

   



End file.
